Something is up with Stefan?
by SuperAmp
Summary: Damon cannot pin point it. He grows more and more worried about his little bro. It is only until Damon discovers something on Stefans body while taking care of him that could be a clue but only leads to more trouble. Please read and review!
1. Depressed?

Something is up with Stefan? Damon Just cannot pin point it. He slowly grows more and more worried as his little bro goes down hill in his moods, loses weight, and just wants to sleep all the time…. It is only until Damon discovers something on Stefans body while taking care of him that could be a clue but will only lead to more trouble.

Be warned Stefan will be a difficult patient and lots of brother moments will happen. We will have guest appearances by Elena, and Alaric for sure and perhaps others depending on how I feel.

This story is written for fun purposes only.

Chapter 1- DEPRESSED?

Please REVIEW

"I am sexy and I know it" sung Damon since his radio was on as he buttoned his shirt. It was now 6:33am as he looked at his alarm clock. He woke up about 20 minutes earlier and already had breakfast, showered and was now dressed.

"Oh, Stefan, rise and shine….." called Damon as he headed down the steps. "Stefan?" he called again in a more irritated tone. His younger sibling has been rather feeling down the past few weeks, two to be exact since Elena had gone to Florida. Damon was relieved that she would return in three days so his baby bro would no longer be sad.

"Get out of bed Stef, you got a doctors appointment in under an hour."

As Damon walked into the living room he was thrilled that Senior year would start for Stefan in two weeks, so he could get rid of him for the majority of the day however he would need a physical before that the school required since they sent a form to be filled out last week.

UPSTAIRS: 

"AWWW, ohhh," groaned Stefan as he tossed and turned in his bed. In head was pounding, he felt nauseus, and was sure he had a fever.

"Shit" he said as he saw on his alarm clock it was now 7:11am and his appointment was at 8:00am at the local clinic. However Stefan only put the summer blanket over his head since he was freezing and wished it was in the middle of the night. The only problem was his bladder was full and he had to go bad. He thought it over but decided to try to go back to sleep. He was in no mood to get a physical examination today.

Without evening knocking on the bedroom door of his brother Damon walked in. "Wakey, wakey, Mr." he said gently and touched his brothers foot as a reminder.

Stefan only pulled away and gave a cough to show he was sick. "Great cough brother, do the same when the doctor checks your balls" said Damon mockingly.

This got Stefan to pull down his blanket from his head but did not give a stare or comment back. He just looked ill.

"What is going on with you?" Damon asked walking over and sitting next to his baby bro on his bed. He felt Stefans head. He was ice cold. "Thank god you have an appointment today, I don't mind paying extra for him to look you over… you been moping around here for days.

"Leave me alone" growled Stefan as he turned his back to Damon and tried to go to sleep.

"No, no ,no " said Damon pulling off Stefans blanket but to his dismay his brother did not even budge. "Get your butt up now, take a shower, get dressed, eat and I will give you a lift to the Clinic since I am going to see Alaric.

"Ohhhhhhhh," groaned Stefan but he only received a pat to his back from his big brother.

"Move it" whined Damon not leaving his brothers room until he saw him get out of bed. "There we go big guy" he praised as Stefan tiredly climbed out of bed and head to the door.

"Your lucky I have to pee" said Stefan weakly.

IN THE CAR:

"Here is your form from school" said Damon throwing the two pages on Stefans lap.

"Damonnnn?" asked Stefan. "Can you come in with me?"

"NOOO" said Damon annoyed.

"But I feel sick."

"Poor baby, you are going to the doctors. SOOOOOoooo, it will be safe for you to collapse." 

"Damonnnnn?" begged Stefan

"Fine" growled Damon who's day was now messed up having to escort his pain in the ass bro. Something more had to be behind this. Stefan must really not be feeling well he thought since this is his like at least tenth time repeating senior year and he had tons of physicals so Damon knew he was not scared.

In the Clinic:

While Stefan was doing a urine sample but only after he complained to the nurse he did not have to go….., Damon called Alaric to cancel their plans to go look for a new car to buy Elena as a surprise for senior year.

Soon enough the two brothers were called into a very small exam room and Damon felt very confined in it as he sat down in a chair in the corner.

"Okay" said the middle age woman. "I assume you are here for your senior physical"she asked. "We got a whole load of them the past few days."

Stefan nodded with his eyes closed.

"Lets see" said the woman peering at the papers, take of your sneakers and I will weigh you.

"Stefan" said Damon loudly since his little brother actually fell asleep and was snoring.

"Whattt" whined Stefan but he easily understood what the nurse wanted as she pointed to the scale. He slid of his shoes and stood on it.

"OMG" thought Damon when he saw his brother had no socks on and his toe nails were quite too long.

"191" said the nurse quietly as she wrote it down. She then looked back at Stefans chart and looked sour. "You lost 8 pounds in under 3 months Mr. Salvatore" she asked Stefan.

"I have'nt been feeling well" stated Stefan yawning as the nurse put the thermometer in his mouth.

"Good boy" she said to Stefan as she pulled it out and read 101. "I hope you are insured" she asked Damon. "This will also be a sick visit."

"Okay Stefan, strip down to your underwear and the doctor will be in shortly" she said. Oh and please fill out what you can on the papers" she added to Damon and then left.

"You heard her, strip" said Damon as he got the papers and wrote down Stefan Salvatore and age 17.

"Okay" said Stefan giving a big yawn as he pulled of his T-shirt.

"Good boy" muttered Damon to his brother as he put down Male for Stefans gender and his social security number.

As Stefan was pulling down his Jeans Damon was up to the part of childhood illnesses and put down chicken pox. Suddenly a horrid smell hit him.

"Do you smell that?" he asked Stefan who was neatly folding his clothes into a pile. Walking over to his brother he realized it was him.

"Did you take a shower?" he asked. "Like I told you"

"I just splashed water on my face."

"Stefan, it is summer, you sweat. If we were not at the doctor for crying out loud I would not care but he will examine you… touch you and you are not clean."

"Here" said Damon wetting a paper towel but Stefans eyes were closed again. "Take it and wipe your pits and your nuts" he instructed to his little brother" who finally took it and looked annoyingly at him.

Damon then went to sit back in his chair to fill out more of what he could. After a minute he out of the corner of his just in case his brother was on his area noticed Stefan did not even start wiping himself.

"Stefan" said Damon surprised

"Don't tell me what to do."

"You got that wrong little man. I am older, What I says go."

"Fine" said Stefan as he started to wipe under his arm.

"I can't believe you forgot to put on deodorant asshole" said Damon shocked that his baby bro did not have a comeback. He finally finished filling out what was required by a guardian and he kept his eyes on the paper to give his brother privacy.

But soon enough he heard whining from Stefan.

"Do I have to do down there?"

"Yes, you peed today so I'll bet you a million dollars it smells" Damon grinned at his brother.

This got Stefan to growl.

If you did not growl asswipe, you could have been done with it already.

However to Stefans luck…. There was a knock on the door and the elderly doctor walked in.

Review. Should I continue?


	2. Doctor visits are pain in the ass

Thanks for the Reviews! I am glad you liked. Here is chapter 2 titled Doctors visit are pain in the ass.

It is even better than the first!

Review please!

"Mr. Salvatore, I mean Mr. Salvatores" grinned the Doctor upon seeing Damon.

"Alright lets get on with it quickly since I got about four children sitting outside in the waiting room for the same thing and lucky for me I am here all alone today."

"Here is the form doctor" said Damon politely.

"Delightful" said the doctor nodding at Damon seeing that he filled it out.

After washing his hands the nearly 75 year old man pulled out his light and shined it in Stefans eyes, ears, nose and mouth.

"I am afraid you have a sore throat Stefan" he said sympathically while Damon watched closely to make sure the Doctor did not mistreat his baby bro.

"I am going to do a quick strep test young man" he said and pulled out a long cotton swab.

"It'll hurt" whined Stefan shutting his mouth closed.

"Be a good boy and open" asked the doctor but Stefan only growled at him his eyes getting red showing he was annoyed.

"Stefan" said Damon as a reminder very shocked his bro lost control. Luckily the doctor did not notice Stefans eyes. He would deal with his brother later about that. Finally Stefan opened and did not even flinch as the doctor swabbed his throat.

"I will also ask you to pick up some Tylenol for him?" the doc asked Damon.

"Absolutely Doctor."

After listening to Stefans heart and Damon telling the Doc sure there is a heart beat….. The doc reluctantly went to Stefans belly after asking him to lay down and Stefan could not have been more excited to since he was exhausted.

"Good boy Stefan" Damon said glad his baby brother cooperated for once.

The doctor took a while pressing here and there while Damon looked on.

"You got quite skinny, is it intentional?" asked the doc.

"He has not been eating" said Damon before his bro could say something.

"Why is that Stefan" asked the doctor bringing Stefans knees to his chest.

"I been feeling sick."

"Well besides, a fever and sore throat….. you seem like a healthy 17 year old boy" said the doctor.

"His head hurts" stated Damon

"Really?" asked the doc.

"Sometimes" admitted Stefan as the doctor lowered his underwear just a bit to get at his lower belly.

"Could be stress, do you have a girlfriend?"

"I do" said Stefan to the doctor.

"I hope you are being careful?" the doctor asked

This made Stefan really nervous since when he was made a vampire he was still going through puberty since back in those days it came later on and he never got around to wet dreams. It made him feel ashamed, he became embarrassed and bowed his head.

However the doctor misinterpreted him and scolded him "Stefan? A boy your age should not be engaging in such things the least to say I hoped you would be wearing a condom."

"I never done it with her" said Stefan shyly twirling his fingers and Damon looked at him shocked. His baby bro was always drooling over Elena. He would get an answer out of him later.

"Good boy" praised the doctor. "However I am still afraid I have to do a quick testicular exam on you Stefan since you are of age. This got Stefan to pout but not for long since Damon was soon at his side and patted him on the chest.

"Just do it" he told his brother. Damon could have easily compelled the doctor to skip it but with his baby bro so blue these days he wanted to make sure Stefans was okay down there….

"Don't even think about" warned Damon when he saw his brother gain eye contact with the doctor to try to compel him.

"Damon, don't tell me what to do."

"I thought we had this nice chat earlier LITTLE BROTHER" remind Damom to his baby bro.

"Boys" questioned the doctor. "I have children waiting outside, so big brother would you like to stay?"

"Oh yeah" said Damon giving the look to Stefan since if he left the doctor would be compelled to tell him he examined Stefan.

"Well you are not watching" raged Stefan almost growling at his brother.

"Of course I won't idiot…gross…..I only seen it like a million times"he told his brother. "I will look at this awesome magazine" Damon said sitting down in his chair and started looking at the magazine that was about washing your hands…boring he thought.

"Shut up Damon" growled Stefan but Damon only ignored him. "I am out of here. I will walk home if you won't give me a ride." Stefan actually was not bluffing and got of the examination table.

However Damon was one step ahead in his brothers face. "Strip for the doctor, NOW" he said in a deadly tone to his baby bro.

"You know what…. He is only 17 so he can wait till next year" decided the doctor. "Instead let me do a scolosis test Stefan so bend over and touch your toes.

Stefan gave a "I WON" grin to his brother and obeyed the doctor while Damon sat down again.

"No curvatures at all" said the doctor as he lowered Stefans underwear to examine his tail bone.

'Good lord" gagged Damon luckily to himself at having to see his brothers butt. Well a part of it for like the billionth time. He rolled his eyes as the doctor pulled up his underwear and instructed Stefan to stand up with a light swat to his bottom.

"Well, overall you are a healthy boy…..all I can say is drink hot tea and soup for your throat, take the Tylenol, and sleep much more and lucky for you, no shots today.

This got Stefan to grin widely and smile. "You can get dressed buddy and the nurse will just run a vision test in the hall. Adios boys.''

Thanking the doctor, Damon could not wait to get out of the office altogether and went ahead to pay while Stefan got dressed and then had his test which he would pass with ease.

WAITING ROOM:

"Mr. Salvatore" asked a nurse who was followed by Stefan looking more sour and ill than ever. "I recommend you take Stefan to the eye doctors in the near future."

"What?" asked Damon

"I know it may be a bit of a shock but he needs to go to one."

In THE CAR AGAIN:

"You did not tell me you can't see?

"My eyes hurt Damon…..there I told you" mocked Stefan, only to get a sharp swat to his thigh. "OWWWWwww," he whined nursing his left thigh.

"Don't get smart with me" Damon threatened and gave his brother another hard swat to the same thigh. "That was for growling at the doctor asshole."

Usually Stefan would have a comeback, or even try to punch/hit him back but his baby bro was actually crying this time.

AT THE SALVATORE HOUSE:

Damon just pulled into the driveway and got out of the car but Stefan would not budge. He went over to his side and opened the door for him.

"Lets get you to bed brother."

"You can go and kiss my ass" said Stefan giving Damon a nasty growl.

"I did not mean to hit you" tried Damon.

However, Stefans growled again this time his fangs extended.

"Fine lets do it the hard way" said Damon closing the door gently and walked inside the house.

TWO HOURS LATER

Damon peered out side thorought the glass on the front door and saw Stefan was still sitting in the car with his head bowed looking bluer than ever. "Thank god you come home soon Elena and he can be your problem." Sighed Damon.

In the past two hours Damon prepared his brothers favorite soup… Onion soup, made tea for him and also prepared some Tylenol and the thermometer.

Damon further decided his brother would rest downstairs in the living room on the couch s o he can keep a closer eye on him than having to run and and down the stairs. He decided to put fresh sheets and blankets on the couch and even brought down spare changing clothes for Stefan.

"Damon" he heard coming from outside in a faint voice and he rushed outside seeing Stefan trying to get out of the car.

"My back" he groaned as Damon aided him into the house.

"The doc must have pushed to hard on it."

"I am a vampire jerk".

"I know, of course I know asswipe" shot back Damon as he lead his brother into the living room.

"My back Damon" whined his little brother

"Soooooo, what do you want me to do about it? Sneered Damon as he helped Stefan take of his sneakers since he looked to be in a lot of pain.

"Take a look" pleaded Stefan…..almost begging his big brother and rolling his eyes Damon lifted his bros t-shirt and took a quick glance.

"Just as I thought…nothing" said Damon. "You are like a horse, healthy as one."

"It's healthy as a horse"said Stefan as he layed down on the couch and Damon covered him with the blankets.

"You want some Soup. Its your favorittttee" said Damon excitingly.

"No"

"Tea?"

"Yuck"

"Nice glass of animal blood?"

"Do you want me to barf?"

"Stefan?" whined Damon sounding like a little kid but then he saw the little boy his brother use to be so helpless and scared and he tossled his bros hair.

"Here is Tylenol" said Damon as he watched Stefan swallow a few and patted him on the chest.

"Heres the remote Stefan"said Damon tossing it to him but it only fell on the floor. "Kay" he said without surprise. "Which channel?" Stefan shrugged as Damon flipped through some and put on a movie for him.

"I'm freezing" Stefan almost cried and actually teared.

"That's why be a good boy and have soup and tea to warm you up" suggested Damon.

"I am a good boy" whined Stefan. "That's what dad always told me.''

"Because you were a saint to him that's why'' sneered Damon. Getting jealous at the memory that how well behaved his brother use to be and was preferred by their father. "You are anything from good Stefan these days".

Damon left his brother and went upstairs before he would say anything else to his brother who was crying again.

JUMPS TO LATE EVENING:

"Alaric, I know he is ill but he is really pushing my buttons" said Damon who was complaining to him about the awful day on the phone.

"Damonnnnnn? " whined Stefan "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Great here it start again Ric" sighed Damon as he said good bye to him.

It was now almost 9 at nignt at Stefan refused to eat all day and was more irritable than ever. He was fresh.

"Then go pee" said Damon entering the living room.

"Its down the hall stupid" complained Stefan.

Damon could not believe what type of bug Stefan caught since he could hardly move. It looked like the flu. So rolling his eyes he helped his brother but told him there was no way he would stay in the room. He would wait outside until all was clear.

"?" whined Stefan almost sobbing as his brother entered the room.

Damon walked into the bathroom with his baby bro mooning him.

"Nice big moon" said Damon only to get Stefan to growl and Damon knew his little brother need help pulling up his underwear.

"You washed your hands?" asked Damon as he saw Stefan shake his head no and Damon skidded him over to the front of the sink and as he washed his hands, Damon kneeled down and helped him step out of his jeans and underwear.

Soon enough his little brother was done and turned around and dried his hands in the air getting Damon wet.

"Ha, ha" said Damon as he pointed to the door and helped his brother who was holding his parts in the front, back to the living room. "Little nakie Stefan" he joked thinking back to when Stefan use to be a toddler and would run naked around their estate.

"Shut up" whined Stefan holding his back .

"Still hurts?"

"Yeahhhh" he whined as Damon pointed for him to sit down on the couch but he instead layed down curling up on his side….turning away for Damon to maintain his dignity. He did not really care about his brothers seeing his bottom.

"Hold it, before you go to sleep at least put on underwear?"

"Do I have tooooooooo?"

"Stop with the whining what are you 2?

This got Stefan to growl and lie on his back while covering himself with his hand.

"Its your choice" said Damon as he watched Stefan itch his butt.

"Gross brother, did you really have to do that in front of me?"

"It's itchy…. I think I got a rash" said Stefan trying to take a look but Damon instead rolled him to his side and saw nothing on his bros snow white butt.

"Go to sleep little naked boy" he teased pulling the blanket over his brother and gave a kiss to his head…..something he rarely did.

"I am glad you are my brother" said Stefan.

"I am glad you are mine too.

3AM IN THE MORINING.

It was pitch black in the Salvatore house and Damon was snuggled under the blankets sleeping deeply when…

"DAMONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

Thanks for reading. Review. Chapter 3 will be up soon.


	3. NO WAY?

Awsome, I am glad everyone is enjoying the story. You thought chapter 2 was good? Wait on until you read this one. I am just getting things started! Be prepared to learn what is wrong with Stefan. The wait is over.

Don't forget to review!

Chapter 3: NO WAY?

"Damonnnnnn" screamed Stefan.

"Somebody broke in?"thought Damon as he flew out of his bedroom and started down the stairs.

"HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE, I'm dying" sobbed Stefan as Damon entered the livng room and clapped his hands twice to turn on the light. He saw no signs of intrusion.

"For cryin out loud what are you hollering about Stefan? Damon asked looking at his brother who seemed fine beside tired and blue still…

"I cannot get my blanket of me" he complained.

"You give it a tug asshole, which I am not doing since you are not decent"

"" whined Stefan again as he tried to remove his blanket but it was stuck to his back.

"Strange brother I got here" Damon said rolling his eyes and Stefan took a swing at him. "Lean forward Stefan" he commanded and gasped.

"Oh my god, I am dying, I am right was'nt I" Stefan almost cried.

"No you fool, You somehow got a nasty wound to your back, which was not there yesterday?"

"I probably cut it on something?"

"On what the cushions?"

"Don't know" said Stefan trying to touch the wound.

"And thanks a lot bro, I'll have more laundry to do" Damon stated addressing the blood stains on the sheets. "And it better have not leaked onto the sofa or I will scrub it with your head Stefan."

"Shut up" begged Stefan as Damon went to get Scissors in the next room and came back and begun cutting the blanket as to only leave a patch on his bros wound.

"Here nakie boy" Damon sneered as he made sure the blanket covered Stefan well.

"Shut it?"

"Fine little naked bro" jeered Damon before he became serious and said "The blanket scraps on your back will hurt …..murder if I rip it off so you will take a shower in the morning so it will come off."

"Sounds like a plan" nodded Stefan at his brother who return a nod

"Let me check if you have a fever" said Damon gently touching his brothers forhead. "Yep, soup time and you will not mope about it" he said pointing a finger at his brother.

"Its your lucky day Damon, I am starving… I want the soup."

As Damon was preparing the onion soup yet again. Stefan sat up in on the couch and let his feet dangle of it. It felt so good and despite being tired and achey and having a mega wound on his back he felt more alive. Perhaps Damon was right that he was just sad about Elena being gone.

"Here you got your highness" said Damon bringing his baby brother the soup, tea and most importantly Tylenol. He was happy to see Stefan lick his lips. "Carful now…. Its hot"

"What am I a baby?" asked Stefan slurping down the soup. It felt good for his sore throat.

"No" said Damon rolling his eyes.

"I saw that" said Stefan "and I want more soup" as he drank his tea.

"Easy there, don't swallow the mug Stefan" Damon joked as he was happy his bro was eating again "However, you will not get more Stef since you had a nasty bug and I don't want you to over eat and barf every where idiot."

"Damonnnnnn" growled Stefan extending his fangs"

"How dare you do that?" asked Damon. "Since you are feeling so hyper suddenly go shower" he commanded pointing to the bathroom."

"Okay" sighed Stefan and he got a pat on the head from his big brother.

"Please oh please tell me you can do it yourself."

"I am a big boy" Stefan reminded his brother as he got up weakly of the couch and brought the covers with him but of course he did not keep his butt covered and he shook it at Damon.

"Yeah sure you are" Damon said in a tone that was like was that really necessary and he had to resist the urge to lay a good one on his brothers rear end.

"Such attitude he has suddenly" questioned Damon as he heard the shower go on and he stripped the blankets/sheets of the couch. He signed in relief when he saw no blood stains on the light sofa. He then decided to go upstairs to get fresh blankets/sheets and not to mention a super size guaze pad for his brother wound. How he got that Damon had no clue since while stripping the sheets he felt nothing sharp.

"DAMONNNNNNNNNNNN"

"Not again" said Damon as he dropped the fresh linen on the floor upstairs he just got from the closest and zoomed downstairs since he knew that cry was not a Damon I need a towel.

Without bothering to ask Stefan if he was decent he opened the door and saw his brother white as a ghost sitting in the corner of the shower, the water pouring down on him. He looked terrified and not to mention he had his hand over his chest.

That's when Damon realized his brothers skin was all red from the water pouring still down and he turned it off and extended his head which his lil bro took and he pulled Stefan up.

"How hot did you put this…. Look at you, you are roasted" Damon said as he pointed for his brother to sit on the closed toilet seat. "No answer from Mr. hot shot?"

Instead Stefan just trembled and cried lightly as Damon rolled his eyes and got his brothers towel and started drying his hair and face then neck, something he has not done in a long long long long super super very extremely long time. "Oh your just too cute" Damon Joked as he moved onto his brothers Chest who was once again moping. "What the Hell"?

Damon jumped back and looked at Stefan who terrified looked at him. "You are not losing it Damon… I am human, my heart beats.

I hoped you like. I was debating on how to end the chapter. I was planning bringing in Bonnie but she will make an appearance next chapter and Elena will soon! Lots more to come soon. I thought it was better to end like this with the shock of will Stefan be okay, be different, and who did this to him?


	4. You got to be freakin kidding me

YAY! Thanks for the support. I really happy you are enjoying and like the brother bonding moments as well as how I write Damon. Guest appearance by Bonnie this chapter. Chapter 4 is titled You got to be freakin kidding me.

"NO, no, no" raged Damon at the thought of having a pubesent, hormonal brother. Would he have to give him the talk again?

But it was true. Stefan his baby brother was human and Damon tried to give him smile which turned out as a sour one. Now that it was quiet he definitely heard the thump-thump of Stefans heart.

"I don't want to go through changes again" cried Stefan as he realized human meant he would continue puberty since he never finished.

"Hey that is the least of your worries brother" said Damon harshly….. his mouth watering for the blood pumping through his brothers veins. To get it off his mind he instructed Stefan to open his mouth. "Fangless".

"What is wrong with me Damon?" asked Stefan shivering from being clothesless.

"I don't know brother" said Damon taking his brother and embracing him in a tight hug.

"OWwwwwwwwwwww" whined Stefan as Damon chuckled realizing he has to be more careful with human Stefan.

"I'm hungry….. I want to go out to Chilis " said Stefan out of nowhere since the craving for that restaurant came on him.

"We never been there in our life" answered Damon.

"All the point and I can't wait to taste food again as a human."

"No little bro you are getting toast….. go easy on your tummy."

"With extra jelly?"

"Yeah" responded Damon….

Twenty minutes later Stefan was dressed in PJS and Damon had bandaged his wound on his back that was AWFUL. It was chunky, scaley, smelled like flesh and caused Damon to gag as he applied cream to it since it was also yellow, blistery and infected in a matter of hours.

"I want more" asked Stefan who already had 5 slices of bread with jam, 2 cups of tea, and at least 10 oreos.

"More?" choked Damon wondering well all of it could go on his brother?

Going downstairs to get more oreos for Stefan, he also decided finally bring up the entire box. He tried one and spit it out. "Damn being a vampire" certain foods just were not apealling anymore to him. For example the only soup he liked was chicken soup and the only one Stefan liked was onion soup unlike when they were kids.

Reaching the landing of the first floor he noticed the entrance door was opened and he wondered out and saw Stefans ring on the floor and his brother was standing in the sun. It turned Damons stomach upside down. He never wanted to be a vampire and this was the kid in front of him who changed him. Now his only friend might be gone.

"I don't want to be human" said Stefan realizing Damon was there. "I don't want to die" his voice shook…

Bonnie Arrives:

"Stefan get your ass in here" Damon yelled, his brother been moping around again. Gosh! Damon was just plain annoyed by these mood swings. "Stefan".

"Quit being an ass I am coming" said Stefan walking down the stairs since he was in his bedroom upstairs hiding under his covers on his bed hoping all this was a bad dream.

Damon rolled his eyes and pointed for his baby bro to sit down on the couch across from a smiling Bonnie who was prepared for what she saw ahead of time by Damon.

"What she doing here" whined Stefan.

Ignoring the fiestyness in his brother Damon said "Maybe she can help."

"YOU TOLD HER" raged Stefan full of hormones and he pounced on Damon taking a few swings at him as Bonnie watched with her mouth open.

"ENOUGH" roared Damon forgetting his brother was human he quickly pushed him of himself and slammed him back into the sofa.

This got Stefan to tear up and Bonnie said "Damon, he is not doing any of this intentionally that was not necessary."

"If you could step into the hall Bonnie….." Damon pointed to the hall and she sighed and stepped out.

Stefan was still tearing as Damn kneeled down on the floor and patted his knee. "She thinks he can help"

"You can just make me be a vampire again" cried Stefan.

"NO, NO NO. Bonnie needs to look at your wound little brother to see If that is safe for me to do that to you."

"I want her to leave Damon, you had no right to invite her here without asking me. 

"I did not ask you because I know you baby bro…. you would have said no."

"Make here leave" complained Stefan.

"You know what. You are going to behave Stefan. Like a gentleman. You will show her your back. It is nothing to get shy about. It that clear"? asked Damon annoyed.

"F you" replied Stefan visciously.

"Guys?" called Bonnie from the hallway.

"I just had about it with your attitude" remarked Damon beyond annoyed. "You are going to be a very good boy for Bonnie or when she leaves I will warm your behind with a wooden spoon."

This got Stefan to stare almost as if afraid of Damon.

He shook his head shyly, embarrassed at what his brother told him. His nanny would make the same threat to get him to behave when his father was not around… and Damon was out playing with nearby children.

"Understood?"

"Yeah"

"Good, cause I'd hate to do that since it will hurt like shit on your human butt."

"The reminder of that he was human made Stefan cringe as Bonnie walked in and showed she wanted Stefan to pull up his shirt. But Stefan obviously was to slow to Damon wishes who yanked up the shirt himself.

"I am just going to peel the bandage Stef" said Bonnie gently and Stefan braced himself for the pain.

"AHHWWW" gagged Bonnie as the smell of the wound hit hurt.

"Sorry I did not warn you" sneered Damon getting pleasure at the moment.

"I have never seen anything like this" Bonnie said as she ran her fingers over the wound. "Its something evil." 

"What?" asked Damon nervously

"I am not sure… it is more powerful than I have ever seen. If only my gram was here" she sighed."

"Why would they do this to me?" asked Stefan almost begging.

"I don't know" answered Bonnie. "But I do know someone who might."

"Contact her" demanded Damon. "I do not care if she gets here at 2am. Tell her to hurry.

"Certainly guys. Until then keep Stefan safe and feed him. He looks hungry Damon"

"No way really?"

After escorting Bonnie out and getting her to promise not to tell anyone about Stefan, Damon found his younger sibling in all smiles on the couch.

"I behaved" he said proudly.

"You sure did big guy" said Damon hugging his brother and without warning slightly pulled down his PJ and underwear and gave a few playful swats to his brothers bottom causing Stefan to squirm but yet giggle.

Okay that is it for this chapter. Chapter 5 is titled Devilish Stefan so I assume you can guess he will push Damons button. Shortly as well we will learn by the surprise guest who could do such a thing to Stefan and why.


	5. Devilish Stefan

Great everyone! Thanks for all the kind and inspirational Reviews. I read each and everyone of them and really appreciate the warm words. They really make me write faster. So now enjoy chapter 5 my favorite one so far. Hope you'll like as much as I do.

Be prepared to See Stefan do things you thought he would never do!

Chapter 5 - Devilish Stefan this one is called…

"You are going to eat me out of this house!" said an annoyed Damon as he walked into the living room and saw his brother laying on the couch watching TV. It would not have been all that bad accept that this lil bro had cookie crumbs, twinkie wrappers, spilled soup, spilled soda etc…. all over the floor, table and couch.

"F you" said Stefan as he munched away on a few pistachios and spit out the shells at Damon.

"You did not just do that?" asked Damon walking over to the couch and standing in front Stefan…..blocking the TV.

"Oppps" said Stefan in a taunting voice crushing a handful of chocolate chip cookies and scattered it on the couch. "And by the way move your big ass, its blocking the TV."

"I do not have a big butt" raged Damon ignoring the fact what his brother just did with the cookies. Damon ran his hands over his rear and then walked over to the TV and turned it off.

"I was watching that"screamed Stefan turning it back on with the remote.

"Give me that" said Damon forcefully as he yanked the remote out of Stefans hand. "You are no longer sick Stefan, and as we wait for our new guest to arrive for help you will work around the house since you are a young buck."

"Like hell I will" raged Stefan getting up from the sofa and started to leave the living room to go upstairs.

"You dare go upstairs Stefan, I will break the wooden spoon on your ass. This house is a shit hole because of you."

"You're bluffing" said Stefan shrugging and headed up the stairs to his room. He was pissed he was human, that his emotions were out of control, that he ate too much and now his brother was going to give him chores?

"Get over" said Damon running up the stairs after Stefan who was trying to scramble up it but Damon grabbed him and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Let go of me asswipe" screamed Stefan who was upside down and decide to irk his brother more by hitting his butt.

"Stop that" commanded Damon so so so, very extremely, beyond irritated, agitated to the limit.

"Make me" said Stefan as Damon carried him into the kitchen and in a flash he grabbed the wooden spoon he promised. He placed Stefan down but not before having a tight grasp on his left wrist.

"Noo,nooo, nooo, don't"begged Stefan. "I will behave'' as he tried to pull away. "Damonnn?" he tried again.

"I had it Stefan" screamed Damon. "I realized you are temporarily an adolescent but you will control yourself and help out around this house, is that clear he asked?" and he brought down the wooden spoon on the counter breaking it…

An hour later:

It was Stefans second day as human and he was hating it. He knew he got off lucky this time with his big brother as he collected the wrappers from the floor in the living room and put paper towels over the soda stains on the carpet to soak it up.

Ring ring ring his cell rung from upstairs but Damon was already on it.

"Elena! Your back. No Stefan is unable to talk. He is under the weather."

"What an asshole" thought Stefan as he knew his older brother did it as a further punishment for him because of his attitude. "I'll show him" sneered Stefan looking at all the plastic wrappers he collected.

"Oh I got him good" thought Damon as he walked into the bathroom since he had to go. As he closed the door he was damn proud of his brother for not screaming his head off since he was not allowed to talk to Elena. "I showed him who's boss."

As he sat down to go Damon also thought about how proud he was of himself to keep Stefan safe and not use corporal punishment on him. They both got it a few times growing up well he got it more…..since there mother was very stern and Stefan did not know her since she passed on when he was a baby. He hated being punished physically so he did not want to do the same to his brother. Sure they lots of time fought in the recent years but they barely felt it as vampires and healed soon enough. But most importantly since they were almost equally strong… they could not really do much damage.

While still sitting on toilet Damon reached behind him and flushed when…..

"What the F….?" he asked no one in particular as he stood up and looked in the toilet as it was flooding and going all over the floor. The culprit behind it was none other than the twinkie wrappers.

"Ahhhhh, ohhhhhhh" groaned Damon as he slipped since his pants, underwear, and socks were soaken wet. He hit his back quite hard against the sink.

A little while later:

There was such a mess in the bathroom downstairs that Damon had to use almost all the towels in the house hold. Some he already threw in the wash with is clothes while others were still on the floor trying to soak up the hard wood floor water. He tried to pump the toilet but it was clogged. So after a nice shower to freshen up and putting on new clothes Damon went to Stefan bedroom.

"Knock, knock"

"Yeah?" asked Stefan taking out his headphones and acted as if nothing happened.

"You left me a nice present" said Daman sitting down on his baby bros bed.

"Enjoyed?" asked Stefan while grinning at his big brother.

"Give me that" said Damon aggressively yanking away his lil bros ipod. "You are punished. You will stay in your room till bedtime, no reading, drawing…..nothing. You will sit on your tush and think about what you done."

"That's it?" asked Stefan in awe that all he had to do was sit back and relax for the rest of the evening.

"That's it?" repeated Damon thinking the punishment was strict enough. "You know what? Now that I think about it Stefan come with me to the bathroom for a sec'' and he lead the way as his baby bro reluctantly followed.

"What?" whined Stefan as his brother pointed for him to sit on the closed toilet, upstairs.

"Open" instructed Damon as he got the bar of soap from the sink counter and shoved it gently into his lil brothers mouth.

"Ehhhh" gagged Stefan as he tried to spit it out but Damon shoved it back in further.

Holding his brothers hand Damon said " If I suspect you even try to spit it out again you will get an extra minute brother. As of right now you have 5.

"ohhhhh," groaned Stefan putting on a pouting face.

"I am so not falling for that"

"I thought you were dumb" Damon heard Stefan say with a struggle as the bar fell out from his mouth.

"Shut up and sit on your ass for the next six minutes" sighed Damon in a domineering voice and left the bathroom to go call a plummer.

However…"Dad never punished me like this" said Stefan upset.

Damon looked behind him to see Stefan pouting again and holding the bar of soap.

"No, he would have brought you into his study, bared your ass and whipped it good not caring who heard you scream. Which I recall he did a few time to your sorry bottom Stefan.

"You too Damon"

"He whipped me more than you because I was hotheaded just like you are being right now little brother" said Damon heading up the stairs and extended his hand for the bar of soap.

"Sit down right here on the step" instructed Damon and showed he wanted to put the bar of soap in his brothers mouth yet again. "You still have 3 minutes left."

Groaning Stefan complied and was praised by Damon with his hair being tossled.

"What was moms punishments like?" asked Stefan shyly taking out the bar of soap and stuffing it back in his mouth. He was shy since Damon hated to talk about their mom since he knew her and missed her. Despite Stefan pleading many times he knew very little of his mom since his Dad refused to talk about her, his nanny did not know her and Damon got sad talking about her.

"Scoot over" sighed Damon sadley as he took a seat on the top step next to his brother. "First I got to tell you she was a lovely woman Stefan. She adored us both equally, spent lots of time with us but she was one hell of a disciplinarian."

This got Stefan to open his eyes wide. "One time, I was like 5 I guess, you were not born yet and I accompanied mother into town to buy her a new coat for winter. I was so excited since I usually was just on the estate….. But then I saw on our walk at the toy store in the window this fantastic sled I just had to have so I would always win in the upcoming slay races that winter with the neighbor childrens. I begged mother to buy it for me, pleaded but she refused….. telling me maybe for Christmas. Just like a 5 year old I threw a tantrum on the streets of our small town, people we knew, stopped and stared and mother right there and then, lifted my coat, yanked down my pants and underwear with eyes all on us and she swatted me. All those people watching… Father would have waited till we got home but mother was different if you were disrespectful in front of others that is when you got swatted. Afterward, she did not even pull up my underwear or pants but left me there, all bare my tush reddened and me sobbing. She would not stop until I was all red Stefan."

Stefan stared at his big brother with his mouth wide open. "She gave it to you in public.?

"Yes, Stefan, and after she hit my hide she just left me there all exposed and being a 5 year old I tried to run afterwards but fell since my undies and pants were at my knees.

"That is insane!" said Stefan as he again took out the soap bar and put it back in his mouth.

"That's why think about how much I love you, am kind to you Stefan" Damon said as he took out the soap bar and sent Stefan to his room.

Laying on his bed in his room Stefan felt bad about being a jerk as he saw it. He did things to receive worse punishment. He put the pillow on his head as he thought about how to apologize to Damon.

10:00 at night

"Damon?" asked Stefan and looked for permission to enter his big brothers room who was on his bed looking at magazines before he went to sleep.

"Yeah Stefan?" sighed Damon a bit agitation in his voice as he put down the magazine.

"I came to, to, to, app, ap. Apologize," teared Stefan sitting on Damons bed.

"You're forgiven, I did earlier" said Damon rolling his eyes.

"How can you?" whined Stefan. "I know if we were living in the estate and I acted like this dad would have blistered my ass."

"We don't live like that anymore Stefan" said Damon. "Besides you done a lot of screw ups doing the years and have I ever warmed your butt?"

"No" said Stefan looking his brother in the eye knowing what Damon meant at his mess ups through out the past century.

Without warning Stefan crawled over to Damon and reached out to hug him.

"Stefan" whined Damon not in a hugging mood for the brother moment.

"I really am sorry"

"Again? Your FORGIVEN" said Damon very annoyed now.

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Positive?"

"Stefan?" warned Damon

"I promise I will be good" begged Stefan now a nervous reck burying his head in Damons chest.

Sighing Damon said hugging his brother tightly to comfort him "Go to bed."

"I cannot sleep"

"You did not even try asshole"

"In here" said Stefan pointing to his heart. "I have never felt so guilty Damon. I remember if father would let me of easy and then ignored me for a few days…..

"I am not ignoring you." Said Damon and "what is up with you caring so much about the past?"

"Because I was human then and am now Damon. I feel like my chest will explode."

"Get over it"

"I can't"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Do what you were planning to do to me"

"Stefan I will not hit you with a wooden spoon!" said Damon in disbelief putting his hands up the air in shock.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee?"

"If you want your ass beat I suggest you time warp back to our childhood days"

"Dammmonnnnn?"

"I'll tell you what I will do?"said Damon showing pain on his face . He took hold of his brother who was kneeling and raised his hand.

"Wait! It has to be on my naked rear view mirror" said Stefan without warning pulled down his PJs and underwear."

"Should have seen that one coming" said Damon.

"You sure you need me to bust up your ass?"

"Yeahhh" shook Stefans voice. To be honest he was scared but felt so stupid and embarrassed about todays rampage he went on he believed this was the only way to get rid of his guilt.

Silently Damon rolled up the magazine next to him as tight as he could.

"Ohhhh, " teared Stefan but still trying to be brave.

Getting a good hold of his brother Damon reminded Stefan "Stick out your butt."

Stefan knew he was going to get it and was not ready as hte thought as he quickly tried to pull away and put a hand over his bottom.

"You asked for it" growled Damon as he pushed Stefans hands away and raised the rolled up magazine and brought it down barely touching his brothers butt…but Stefan was sobbing anyway. He decided to gently give a barely touching few more swats knowing all his brother would feel as if it was a pat.

"You don't have to be so damn stubborn and proud" said Damon putting down the magazine as he pulled his naked brother into a hug. "We are all we have left. You can tell me anything. Though you might have to tell me twice if I am in a bad mood.

This got Stefan to chuckle abit. "I just really want you back the way I knew you as a little boy."

"You got it" said Damon happy his brother really loved him. "By the way why were you sobbing Stef?" asked Damon ''did you really think I was going to hit your ass?"

"No. I was just thinking about the last time Father belted me" said Stefan embarrassed and put his head down.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Stefan." Said Damon looking his brother in the eye. Our past is the past. He was a good father accept on those occasions. Let it go. I will be always there for you. Were a team little brother."

"The Salvatore brothers" said Stefan feeling very safe in his big brothers arm knowing he could always count on him."

Wow, I cannot believe this ended up being this long. Stefan thinks his big brother can always protect but can he? Wait until next chapter to see our special guest and learn who Damon will have to face to shield his brother.


	6. Unnamed

Hi everyone. I am so touched by the nice reviews and for putting me on story alerts. This chapter our surprise guest is Missouri from Supernatural since I am a major fan of that show too and realized she is the perfect woman to help the brothers in this mysterious situation.

Chapter 6- Unnamed….

"Stefan Is a baby, Stefan is a baby, baby, baby, baby" screamed a group of kids who lived near Veritas estate.

"I am not" choked out a 4 year old Stefan who was dared to climb up a big tree and then jump into the river below of one of the many branches.

"Then do it"said a boy pointing to the tree.

"Leave me alone" tried Stefan as he started to run home but some of the kids were older and grabbed him and pushed him to the floor getting Stefan to cry.

"Cry baby" screamed the kids and a few of them took a good kick to Stefans stomach and legs. They then picked up Stefan easily as a group and carried a sobbing Stefan over to the river and threw him in.

Even though it was not deep Stefan paniced not knowing how to swim… yet.

"Fatherrrrrr' he screamed. "Damonnnnn."

"AWWW, he needs his papa and older brother" teased a boy

"Rot in hell" said a voice from behind a huge rock and the boy hit the bully in the head with a thick branch he found on the ground.

"Damon we were only playing" said another boy as a 11 year old Damon ran over to pull Stefan out of the water.

"Dami" said Stefan as Damon embraced him and carried him out of the water and all the way home.

BACK TO REALITY: FLASHBACK ENDS

"Stefan, Stef" said Damon poking his brother who was smiling a lot as he slept peacefully for the first time in a long time in his bed since Damon carried him over to his own bed late last night.

"Hmmmm,?" stirred Stefan not wanting to wake from the memorable childhood memory dream.

"Come on wake up" tried again Damon gently tickling his brother but that did not work either.

"You must be having one hell of a dream brother?" questioned Damon as he lifted his brothers blanket to see if he was in the middle of a wetdream….something he knew his little brother never experienced and he would be damn proud of him if he could while he was human again." Nope" said Damon a bit disappointed and took of the blankets completely as Stefan rolled to his side.

"Ding Dong" came the sound from the front entrance door bell and Damon left his brothers room and went downstairs slowly… "Ding dong."

"I am coming" said Damon whining as he opened the door.

"Can you walk any faster Damon?" asked the sweet looking woman as she just waltzed into the hallway after she pushed Damon aside. "Use your vampire speed" she encouraged with a pat to Damons face and she headed upstairs but Damon flew by her and stopped her temporarily on the top.

"You cannot just go upstairs"

"And why not boy?" she asked. "Your little brother is upstairs in his bed fast asleep and needs to be awaken so we can get started.

"He is not even dressed?" said Damon as she pushed past him and she chuckled.

"You two boys having nothing I have not seen before" she stated as she strided into Stefans room and placed her hand on his chest.

"Oh my God" said Stefan becoming awake immediately and jumped out of bed only to run into Damon.

"Shhhh" said his big brother letting Stefan hug him.

"She touched me?" asked Stefan to his older brother.

"What a beautiful child" said the woman to Stefan.

"He is not beautiful. He is'nt a girl" said Damon while he held onto his brother tightly.

"Dear me we got off to a bad start. I am Missouri, I was contacted by Bonnie. I live in Kansas so it took me time to get here but I came still as fast as an airplane could get me here since this is so serious.

"Stop looking at me?" whined Stefan becoming embarrassed at her staring at him and even worse he was in his pjs. He buried his head into Damons chest who supportively patted his back.

"My brother needs to get dressed before we get into more details Missouri" stated Damon as he showed her she needed to leave his room for a few minutes.

"There is no time. It's here as we speak, its angry, its evil" she said. All while she looked around Stefans room terrified.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Damon as his brother was almost hiding under his shirt he was so scared.

"She is invisible, you are a good boy, kind, innocent ?" Missouri questioned the younger Salvatore.

Stefan nodded his head still buried away and Damon said "He is."

"And a virgin?"

Stefan could feel no lower and humiliated and was glad his brother did not say anything to Missouri.

"Just as I knew. These are the types of boys she targets. Unlike you" she told Damon specifically giving him the eye! Damon only rolled his eyes back.

"She find these sweet boys on the streets."

"But he has a girlfriend" interrupted Damon.

"But he never did it with her…..they are not linked and she knows so it does not matter. She follows close behind once she finds him and enters his house as does he. She is silent and watches, carefully, observing for days often creating fevers and aches and pains in her boys since they feel her presence but are unsure of what it is."

Damon looked at his little brother who stared back with his big eyes. "Then in the middle of the night when all is silent and she makes sure everyone is asleep she does it with the boy."

"What do you mean does it?"asked Damon.

"Sex"

"I did what, with a what?"paniced Stefan looking only at his brother who also looked shocked.

"Sometimes she does not even wake her boy and in Stefans case he was not human as she usually goes after so she changed him."

"But his Pjs were always on when I checked on him in the night."

"She has her ways Damon" ensured Missouri.

"Holy Cow Damon?" Questioned Stefan and Damon nodded remembering his little brother was not wearing his PJs that night or even underwear… he was only covered by his blanket.

Stefan had his mouth wide open and the thought of where is manhood part has been as Damon said "how did she change him into human."

"She has many teeth, many, many, to many and put her head into Stefans chest and bit his still heart to make it bleed."

"As a matter of fact you were screaming that night brother." Damon said.

"I thought I was gonna die" said Stefan clutching his brother tightly by his arm andDamon was amazed how strong her was as is.

"Do you remember anything sweety" asked Missouri and Stefan shook his head.

"Hold it" said Damon. "He had this massive gunky, chunky infectious wound on his back."

"Oh dear lord, " gasped Missouri. "You pissed her off with your screaming. But good thing is it will pass.

"Can I, change him into a vampire again?" asked Damon pointing to himself.

"Stupid boy, of course not" Missouri almost yelled. "He is hers, the only way to break it is killing her.

"And how do we do that?" sneered Damon since Missouri was rude to him earlier. "I want this Bitch dead so Stefan can be a vampire again."

"Well…we need a boy."

Damon was all happy and pointed to himself.

"A virgin male" shot back Missouri and got a dirty look from Damon. "And you know all the rules….kind, innocent and etc.

"What will he have to do?" asked Stefan

"Easy. Just get into bed with her."

"But then he will be linked to her."

"She can be killed before they start sex my dear boy…..the only thing is he cannot know what he is doing this for or she will for see this and not take him.

"Say I find you a pubescent sum bag" said Damon chuckling at Missouri. "We lure him into this task but how can we kill her when the time comes and how we will make sure this Bitch falls for him.

"That's easy. She's a spirt so we just have to torch her bones with salt and burn it sweet pea. But before she will show herself to us so we can know who she is she will have to be hit by iron. She will then vanish my two boys so your dear unkown boy who is the bait will be safe long enough until we burn the bones of this evil being."

"Okay" said Damon "But what? I will have to camp out in this boys room until I think she is on top of him in the middle of the night?

"Your sense of humor is annoying me Damon. Stefan is safe for now. Just tell me which boy around here should be our bait.

"You can assure he won't get hurt "asked Stefan pointing to his back.

"Damon will be there camping out while the sweety pie is sleeping so he won't even know your brother is there who will take out this evil creature before he even stirs."

"Great" said Damon. "My pleasure but Missouri you did not answer how we know she will fall for him.

"Like I said earlier Damon , give me the name of the male and I will take care of it.

A FEW HOURS LATER:

Missouri left earlier not even giving the brothers her cell number. She said she would know when the boys would need to contact her.

"I am sorry for everything Dami" said Stefan as he sat on the couch downstairs eating a whole box of icecream alone since Damon ran out to the local store quickly to buy him some things after Missouri left.

"How can this be your fault? For all we know it can be mine." Said Damon but this only got Stefan to Storm out of the living room and he ran into the bathroom SLAMMING the door.

"Geez so moody" said Damon to no one in particular as he finally got to sit down on the couch himself and took spoonful of chocolate chip mint ice cream and was delighted to find he liked it. He still had the taste for it.

Suddenly he heard crying come from the bathroom and got up annoyed obviously and walked over slowly and knocked.

"Somethings wrong with me Damon…..I am a freak" cried Stefan as Damon opened the bathroom door and ignored the fact his brother was naked and staring at his "Parts"

Taking a quick look Damon asked" Is that why your so upset?'and he offered a hug to his baby bro who sobbed into his shirt. "Stef one side is suppose to be bigger than the other.

"Its normal?" asked Stefan still crying a bit.

"Yes you are no freak" said Damon kneeling on the floor and started to pull up his brothers underwear. "You been frozen in this body for so long and since today is modern times just like all kids today you are finishing puberty."

"Will they become equal"

"Yes Stefan" smiled Damon

"Owwww," said Stefan as Damon pulled his underwear up and he had to adjust himself causing his brother to chuckle.

"Believe me little brother nothing is wrong with your balls. " The brothers exchanged a big hug and Stefan smiled shyly at his brother.

"I am glad you came to me and your nuts developing calls for a celebration?"

'What?" asked Stefan in all smiles

"I am proud of you baby bro" said Damon punching his brother lightly in the chest. "This calls for Chilis."

At CHILI"S

Damon was a bit picky and irritated that he was not enjoying his bacon burger as he thought he would but Stefan was chowing down on his shrimp Scampi was very happy.

"Did Dad ever take you out to celebrate becoming a man?" asked Stefan.

"Nah, he did not give crap about it. I mean we shared a few beers but I got through it all alone, no guidance just what other boys on our road told me.

"Wow" said Stefan softly as he took a slurp from his pepsi…his third refill.

"But did you not eat father out of the house?"

"No, we were rich…duhhhhhhh."

"Yeah, but still I can't believe he did not sit down with you to give you the talk" said Stefan surprised at how caring he thought his father was.

"Nope, but once he did find I brought this girl home and she was in bed with me. He just bared my ass and blistered it and I learned from that not to do it again."

"Life was harsh back then"

"Agreed" said Damon nodding.

"Lucky for you I know most things about what I am going through because of those stupid sex education classes.

'Yeah, wish they had those back then."

"Still bound to get hair here and there" said Stefan chuckling.

"Joy, I hope you won't show me because you might make me jealous."

"Damon" said Stefan waving him off as Matt and a few of his buddies walked by their table.

"Stefan?" asked Damon giving him a you thinking what I am thinking look as he glared after Matt and Stefan nodded.

Review please and keep a look out for chapter 7!


	7. Just like Damon

Hey everyone, I been thinking and working on this chapter for awhile and everytime I think it is perfect, a new idea jumped in my mind and made me revise so here is finally chapter 7. Thanks so much for the reviews. I like your ideas and will incorporate them into the story.

Chapter 7-

"Hey" said Elena shyly as she stepped out of her front door. She has not seen Stefan in days and was thrilled to see him. "Are you feeling better?"

"Somewhat" answered Stefan as he nervously sat down on the first step of her house and invited her to sit in his lap.

She jumped right in and kept looking at him mysteriously. "You look different boyfriend" she stated…"let me guess new hair style?"

"Yes" said Stefan relieved. "We start school in a few days."

"My little Stefan looks so mature" said Elena. "Oh where did the years go?" And with that she pulled up Stefan by his hands and led him into the house and upstairs to her room.

JUMP TO SALVATORE HOUSE:

"Stefan" called Damon. He just came back from the grocery store. It has been two days since Missouri came and went. They were both waiting for her since they found there innocent "boy." So where the hell she was no one knew.

"Stef? I got hersey kisses for you"

Last Damon saw of his brother was he was watching TV in the living room and begging Damon to hurry home with his hersey kisses.

Walking into the upstairs bathroom, Damon smelled a strong scent of Deodorant "axe and then went into his brothers room and saw the PJS he has been moping around in for days on the floor and his sneakers were gone.

"Clever boy" chuckled Damon as he walked over to his brothers bed and saw his cell phone on it.

Pulling out his own cell he found the name Elena in a flash and pressed Dial and put her on speaker as he went downstairs to put the groceries out.

ELENAS HOUSE:

"Wow, you are really going at it" stated Elena mesmorized at the fact that Stefan was French kissing her.

"Shut your mouth and just enjoy it" shot back Stefan as he started to unzip his jeans.

As Elena was unzipping her own jeans she noticed that Stefan did not have his ring on his finger as he always did. In fact she never saw him a day without it! "Where is your ring?"

"Don't know" Stefan replied which was the truth since Damon took it and placed it into safe keeping for now.

"How did you get here Mr. Salvatore, it is sunny outside?"

"Don't worry about it" answered Stefan as he slid out of his jeans.

"I never seen this manly Stefan side of you yet" commented Elena as the two of them laid down onto her bed.

"Ding Dong" the doorbell rang and Elena jumped out of the bed in nothing but her bra and panties.

She quickly pulled on her pink robe and motioned to Stefan to be quiet and he nodded. She ran down the stairs and opened it for…..

"Damon?"

"Move" he instructed barging in and took hold of her robe and opened it.

"What the hell" shot Elena heading upstairs. "I was just about to jump into the shower."

"I knew it you are in bed with my brother."

"Its not the first time you caught us" Said Elena.

"Why not answer your cell sweetheart?" asked Damon as he walked up to Elenas room.

Elena shrugged , "its charging, I can't pick it up can I?

"Stefan where are you" said Damon very annoyed as he looked into Elenas room.

"You lost my brother" screamed Damon and Elena sat down on her bed and crawling out from underneath it was Stefan trying to get into his jeans.

"Lovely" said Damon grabbing his baby bros arm and yanked him up. "Having to make me yell at your girl, to find you….real mature. Now move". Damon pushed his brother into the hall with Elena staring at them.

"He should not have left the house" Damon said quietly to Elena who nodded.

The walk home was long and silent. Damon kept staring at his little brother with curious eyes that were also full of disappointment. He strictly made it clear to Stefan he had to stay home, to remain safe until this whole ordeal was over.

"Can we talk" asked Stefan nervously as they got to the half way point to get home. With vampire speed it took about 10 minutes to get to Elenas house but walking slowly it took at least 30 if not more.

"No" shot Damon nastily.

"I would rather we talk here where there are witnesses" asked Stefan. "And besides you won't yell at me as much in public."

This only got Damon to give his little brother an evil stare and Stefan bowed his head in shame knowing he would be hollowered at home. He was also embarrassed his big brother caught him about to have sex with Elena.

"Ohhh, awww" sighed Stefan as he saw there house knowing he would be in big trouble soon. At least he had 10 more seconds until they reached there front door.

"AHHHH" cried out Stefan as he felt a sharp swat to his bottom.

"Get your ass in the house" said Damon as Stefan ran in since the front door was open.

"You hit me?" asked Stefan surprised since Damon promised to never hit him on his butt.

"Consider that a lite pat brother" said Damon.

"I hate you" yelled Stefan knowing his brother was going to give him a spanking. Something he never got from Damon. EVER in his exsistence.

Running upstairs, Damon grabbed his brother and carried him over to the couch while giving him swats on his butt.

"Ahhhhhhhh" shrieked Stefan the swats really hurt and then Damon sat down on the couch and put his little brother over his knee. He swatted Stefan a few more times quite litely to make sure he would not hurt him but Stefan was sobbing his eyes out as if Damon was murdering him.

Instantly when Damon was done, Stefan hurried away upstairs to his room and cried until the early afternoon.

Afterwards he screamed "I hate you" at the top of his lungs!

"Shut up" screamed Damon back from downstairs but his little brother would not stop so he went upstairs .

"Cut it out" he said coldly finding his brother sitting on the top step.

"You are a dick" said Stefan and Damon quickly gave him a few swats to his bottom again causing his brother to cry.

"NO, I am not. I am looking out for you. I don't know if this chick will hurt you again little brother so I am worried. " Damon said over the crying Stefan and then wiped his brothers teary face.

"You hurt me"

"Check your butt"

"Why" pouted Stefan. "So I can see it is all red.

"I dare you tough guy" said Damon as he followed Stefan into his bedroom and watched as his brother unzipped his jeans, slid it down and slid his underwear down a bit to expose his bottom but to still maintain his dignity.

Walking over to his mirror Stefan took a long look and saw it was still snow white and looked at his brother who was smiling.

"Told ya"

"How can that be? You really hurt my ass."

"Oh please, its been like forever since I done that to you, actually we were still humans when I had to spank you."

"Don't say that word" pleaded Stefan getting all red in the face. Spankings were for small children. Not 17 year olds.

"Awww" Damon said. "Stefan need a Spankie" he taunted as his brother tried to punch him but he easily held Stefan down and brought him to his bed to sit him down.

"Tell me why you are wearing my underwear?" said Damon a bit disgusted and Stefan got all red in the ears as he pulled up his underwear not bothering to pull up his jeans. He thought his brother would not notice they were his!

Stefan shrugged as he pulled down his jeans and Damon sat watching him closely…..annoyed waiting for an answer.

"Tick tock tick tock," whined Damon and finally out of his Jeans, Stefan laid on his belly and buried his head under his pillow.

"Answer me, why are you wearing my underwear, that you took from my closet?"

"Stefan?"

"It's none of your business"

With that Damon grabbed the exposed left thigh of his brothers and pinched it quite hard.

"you assHOlE!" screamed Stefan sitting up relieved Damon let go, "fudge, I am going to bruise" he whined as Damon looked on annoyed.

Raising his hand to show Stefan he will hit him Stefan quickly said "okay, ok, I wore it to be like you."

"Like me?"

"Yes" said Stefan looking at his big brother with admiring eyes. "you are never scared , you just do what you want."

"Stefan, I am scared each day, I have to keep myself alive and you."

"But you never show it. You are so confident Damon, I am just a dweeb."

"Don't talk like that about yourself, be proud of who you are. You are a cool vampire, have Elena and got me always."

"Thanks Damon" said Stefan tearing up and opened his arms to show his big brother he wanted a hug.

Damon accepted and rested his chin on his baby bros head. "Just remember to never, ever, be impulsive like me. I am more mature and know what I am doing. You on the other hand do not want a pregnant girlfriend."

"Then give me a condom"

"WHAT? Aked Damon. "Where do you think I would have one? I can't get no one pregnant."

"Go out and buy me one? Asked Stefan nervously since he really wanted to show Damon he was no longer his baby brother but a man. Finally a man.

"I know where this is coming from Stefan. You are so obvious to me. You my lil brother have nothing to prove to me. I see you as a man.

"Then treat me like one Damon."

"Do each day and besides having sex does not make you macho baby bro. It just gets you STDs"

"Gross Damon, I don't want to talk about this with you."

"Well we have to Stefan. You will still get a wet dream and a nice boner along with it."

"I know what they are. I have only been waiting over a century for them" smiled Stefan shyly.

"What a big boy you became" smiled Damon back proudly. "Mom and Dad would be proud of you . This is a wonderful time of your life."

"Well if I am maturing I think spankings should stop like the one you just gave me."

"Oh no way lil baby bro, that is part of the big brothers code to keep younger siblings in control with a good swat to their ass. I promised you I would never hurt you so when your ass stays snowhite. I have no problem.

"I do it hurts."

"Good"

"GOOD? I hate you"

"I hate you more" chuckled Damon.

"OH, why was I born the younger? Only if I could the older for a day."

"Woah that would give me a migrane with me being the younger but actually I might have fun.

"Stefan! I can't turn the shower on and I am indecent and I am to lazy to wrap a towel around me.

"I would never help, it's the last thing on earth I would want is to have to see you naked.

"Shows right there you are not meant to be big brother since older bros see their lil bros junk all the time.

"Alright I guess I would do it for you" huffed Stefan shaking his head. His big brother always got the best of him.

Thanks for reading and review. Next chapter is Damon is the younger brother for the day and pushes Stefans buttons. AND you thought Devilish Stefan was bad?


	8. Damon pushes Stefan's Buttons

Awwww, I am so glad you all like, now here is chapter 8, the most fun chapter I wrote yet! It is called Damon pushes Stefan's Buttons. I apologize that the wait was so long…. I lost my best friend of 7 years, my handsome fur kid cat and just could not write. But I kept getting reviews and alerts so thank you everyone for inspiring me to continue this fabulous story at last.

"Stefannnnn" whined Damon from upstairs in his bedroom.

"What your highness?" asked Stefan annoyed as he was dripping in sweat and it was only 6:45am in the morning.

"I think I have an accident in my underwear, you need to check since you are my big brother for the day Stefan" Damon smiled with his most charming smile possibile.

"Bullshit is he going to make me say being the big brother is tougher" thought Stefan as he sighed and walked over to Damon. "You're bluffing. You would not shit in your underwear if a hyena attacked you."

"Oh I so did" laughed Damon rolling to his side and pulled out his underwear, forcing Stefan to check. He gave a quick glance and became sickened that his older brother did indeed go in his underwear.

"Just pretend you are dad Stefan" said Damon chuckling and actually pulled down his underwear completely causing Stefan to gag but he was able to regain control and said "I will be back with some wipes in a sec.

A few minutes later Stefan was back with wipes, paper towels, a garbage bag and big yellow thick gloves they used to wash dishes by hand when necessary.

"Here you go Stef" said Damon laughing again and stuck out his butt. "Gross" said Stefan as he pulled on the yellow gloves, and started to wipe his brother backside. "This is so nasty, I can't believe you are letting me touch you."

"Whats the big deal? Mom did, so did dad, probably grandma and grandpa and who knows who else.

"I just thought you would want to retain your dignity."

"Blah, Blah my ass. So many people seen it who cares if you do too and besides big brothers always wipe baby bros ass if necessary" said Damon giving Stefan a you know what I mean look and Stefan just ignored him so he could finish the job quickly. Finally after being all nice and clean he got paper towels and wiped his brother dry who was giggling as can be.

"That tickles so much."

"Done" said Stefan disgusted throwing the yellow gloves into the sink in his brothers bathroom and let warm water run over it and put it aside. "Ahhhh hah", said Stefan spotting the Lysol spray can in the bathroom and got it and sprayed it on his hands just to make sure he was nice and clean…..disinfected.

"Where are you?' I am cold" complained Damon who was completely naked and staring at Stefan motioning for him to go to his closet and dress him.

"You got to be kidding me Damon" whined Stefan as he went into his brothers Dresser.

Next on the list was breakfast and Damon did not want blood today. He wanted sunny side up eggs and orange juice. "We don't have any juice."

"Make some" said Damon like a little boy.

"I am so not squeezing oranges to get you juice."

"You will"

"NOT"

"Will"

"Not,

"Will"

"Fine" and Stefan soon enough started peeling and squeezing oranges to make orange juice for his brother since they had a full cart of oranges in the basement. "Next birthday, I am so getting you a smoothie maker" thought Stefan.

About 15 minutes later Stefan was pouring a glass for his brother who took a big gulp and then purposely dropped the glass onto the floor. The glass was broken and all the juice was on the floor.

"You IDIOT" raged Stefan getting on his knees to wipe up the spill with paper towels while Damon chuckled away. "Bull crap" screamed Stefan as a piece of glass cut his index finger, "Shit" he yelled as his brother Damon looked on smiling at Stefan suffering as being big brother.

A little while later:

"Oh brother" called Damon who was sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV. He had a bottle of Cocoa butter next to him.

"What?" asked Stefan who was shirtless from the stressful morning since he felt flushed from all the running around.

"Don't what me, dick"

"Yes Damon" tried Stefan again and saw the lotion next to Damon and saw his brother wiggle his foot to show what he desired.

"Yucky" said Stefan as he sat down on the couch and started to rub lotion on his brothers feet. "I can't believe I am doing this. But lucky for Stefan none of his brothers toes or heels were chapped so it was not such a big thing. Trying then to distract his brother from further giving him awful things to do Stefan asked "Where is my ring?"

"Ahhhh, ummm. I am the baby bro today so today is all about pampering me. I will tell you tomorrow."

"It's in a safe spot right?"

"Ah, ha"

"Now keeping rubbing my toes brother" encouraged Damon patting Stefan on his shoulder.

Ding Dong!

"Get it" shot Damon at Stefan with a grin and Stefan walked slowly to the front door.

"Hey Bonnie"

"Hi….omg, I am so sorry Stefan" said Bonnie embarrassed that Stefan was not wearing a shirt.

"Don't be" said Stefan nodding at her. "The awkwardness is inside."

"Come in" said Damon smiling at her as he was applying lotion to his thighs now and was only in his underwear…..

"He loves to model" said Stefan.

"Whatever." Bonnies answered. "Guys, Missouri says it will all go down tomorrow and we don't even have our virgin boy yet….."

"We do" answered Damon as he massaged the lotion into his legs still…..

"What?" Bonnie asked shocked! "You did not bother telling me.

"Just did" Said Damon smiling devilishly.

Bonnie still looked lost and very confused.

"It is Matt" answered Stefan.

"You are not invited in his house!" said Bonnie throwing her hands up in the air.

"That is why you will be the one to sneak in and hit this bitch with the iron"said Damon givng Bonnie a pat on her back.

"Damon!" said Bonnie aggressively not to she was mad but since he got lotion all over her back from his hands….

"Relax Bennett witch" Damon laughed. I will be outside his window…slash…front door in case things get ugly. I can then compel him if the idiot decides to make a break for it, in fear of his life.

"You are cruel"Bonnie spits out angry.

"Actually he is quite kind once you get to know him" Stefan jumps in.

"What are you doing, what happened to the Stefan I know?" asked Bonnie.

All Stefan did was look at Damon and giving him a look, that meant I got your back little brother for the day.

So what did you think? So excited to hear since I wrote so long ago. Chapter 9 is all ready to go and will be up soon.


	9. Pepto Bismol Time

Yay, Thank you all so much to make this story a success…. I know you won't be disappointed in what I have in store for you this chapter. This chapter is called Pepto Bismol Time.

Finally, it was the following morning. Stefan was sound asleep in his room upstairs though it was already 9:30 am and he had company. Damon was sitting in a chair comfortably watching his baby brother who he was so proud of. Damon felt so much pride for him in the way Stefan took care of him the day before and stood up for him.

Suddenly out of know where it sound like a pig entered the room and Damon realized it was Stefan struggling for air. Getting out of his chair he walked over and tapped his brothers shoulder lightly. "Wakey, wakey, Mr. piggy." Soon Stefan stirred and begun to stretch.

"Morning already?"

"Yep."

"I am so fuckin tired Damon"

"Then go to sleep"

"You woke me"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Pain in my ass"

"Mine"

"Yeah Stef, I get how we can both piss each other off. Now how about we go out to breakfast?

This got Stefan to jump out of bed and to start dressing and soon both brothers were down stairs and heading out the door.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" asked Damon as he watched Stefan get into the drivers seat of their car.

"I never got to drive as human" nodded Stefan turning on the car.

"You never will, now out" pointed Damon to the passenger seat!

"Pleaseeeeeeee" begged Stefan.

"Move" said Damon standing next to his brother by the driver seat door.

"Damon!"whined Stefan and put on a pout.

"I will give you something to pout about " threatened Damon

"Party pooper" shot back Stefan as he climbed over to the passenger seat but the comment only got him a sharp smack on his bottom as he climbed over. "Damon that hurt" whined Stefan.

"Good" answered Damon as he climbed in himself and started the car and drove off to the local diner…

"You got to be more careful with me" complained Stefan since he still felt a sting in his butt.

"I did not even hit that hard" shot back Damon. But Damon knew the swat was indeed a bit hard and was necessary to be in order to put his brother back into place. He was human now with not quick reflexes. There was no way in hell Damon would let him drive and god forbid get into an accident. He would do whatever necessary to keep his little brother out of harms way.

"Says you" Stefan said aggressively as Damon parked the car.

Getting out and walking through the front door ahead of his brother Stefan would not hold the door for Damon.

"Real mature" taunted Damon and Stefan turned to stick his tongue out as a waitress came.

"Can I have anything I want?" asked Stefan sounding like a little boy.

"Yea"replied Damon looking at the menu and shaking his head in disgust.

"Yum. I will have 4 pancakes, two eggs, and ice cream on the pancakes with hot coco and not to forget whip cream."

"Charming" smiled Damon sourly as he heard Stefans order.

"And you sir?" asked the waitress.

"Coffee" answered Damon.

After the waitress left their table Damon decided to have a little fun with his brother. "Did you notice?"

"Did I notice what?" asked Stefan

"That she was checkin you?

"Checkin me out?" laughed Stefan. "She is like 50 years older than me."

At: Home a little bit later.

"Come on Stefan" said Damon who was already inside their house.

"I can't get out of the car" choked out Stefan who looked blue but at least Damon opened his passenger door. "My belly" Stefan whined and held it.

"Your fault asshole" answered Damon. "OMG noooooooooo" said Damon running to the car as Stefan threw up all of the seat and floor. "My poor car."

"Damon" cried Stefan and Damon knew the only reason his car got thrown up in was since he did not help Stefan sooner into the house. He wanted to do tough love…. You over eat, you pay the consequence.

"Come here you" said Damon as he scooped up Stefan and carried him inside.

"I am in sooooo much pain" sobbed Stefan. He never felt anything like this before. He was in so much pain and knew he would throw up again….. soon.

A few hours later:

"So what do I do?" asked Damon to Alaric over the phone. "What? I can't hear you. What the fuck is pepto bismol.

After a quick chat with Alaric Damon quickly ran out to rite aid and bought pepto bismol for his brother which was embarrassing. The cashier kept looking at him as if he got the run….

"Open up Stef" instructed Damon and a delirious Stefan opened obediently. This is easy laughed Damon since Alaric warned him the flavor is bad and Stefan might fight at having to swallow it.

However, soon enough Stefan opened his big eyes and spit it out all over himself.

"Stefan" whined Damon who already bathed his brother after he threw up and then had to wipe his bottom since he was having diarrhea. "Sit up" he told Stefan who threw up some more and Damon took off his shirt and put a new one on him…again.

"My butt" cried Stefan who was in so much pain down there from the diarrhea.

"I know, I know" comforted Damon stroking his brothers sweaty hair. "Listen if you take and swallow this little bit of medicine your bottom will feel better."

"I can't" Choked out Stefan who was now laying on his side and held Damons hand tightly. "Don't leave me."

"I won't" Damon said while rubbing soothing circles onto his brothers face. But Damon was nervous… in only one hour the plan would go down to unleash the evil woman and Stefan is here sick as ever. Vampires hardly get diarrhea so it was really taking a toll on his brother.

"Shhh" soothed Damon as Stefan grimaced in pain…"I know your butt hurts" Damon said comfortingly. He was sure what started out as a over eating problem turned into a food poisoning problem for Stefan since it just kept coming out of him down there and peeling his skin to the point he was crying. "Be a good boy for me and take your medication" Damon asked again.

"Taste bad" whined Stefan and shook his head.

"Here is a neat trick to help swallow" said Damon as he pinched Stefans nose and it forced him to open his mouth and Damon quickly put the tea spoon in his mouth with Pepto bismol, thanks to his vampire reflexes/speed and Stefan swallowed it. "Good boy" Damon praised.

"Damon" Said Stefan very agitated. "I hate you. That was a mean trick."

"What are we Stefan 5 years old again?" Damon asked. But Stefan only rolled his eyes.

"Now listen…." Damon said slowly thinking over what he would say. "I need you to be good for me." Stefan nodded. "I mean it" said Damon shaking his finger at his brother. "No funky business Stefan."

"I will stay in bed Damon" Stefan said tiredly. Damon nodded approvingly. "Only get up to go pee or poop…is that clear Stef?"

"Crystal."

"Well then I am off, and I promise you, you will feel better from the pepto." Stefan nodded in understandment.

"Make sure no harm comes to Matt" Stefan said.

"I am not worried about him brother" Damon said giving his brother the look.

"Stop that Damon" whined Stefan. "I promised you I will be a good boy."

"Good boy" said Damon as a praise and yet as a final reminder as he walked toward the hallway. "Cell is with you right?"

"Right here" answered Stefan retrieving his cell from under the pillow.

"Bye now, behave" said Damon and he was off to Matts house since he got the text from to go…..now

At Matts house:

"Fuck, which is his window" thought Damon. It was nearly 10pm and Bonnie texted him earlier that she was inside the house awaiting the arrival of the spirt as Matt slept soundly not suspecting a thing.

"Hello Damon" said a voice out of know where startling him.

"Missouri" asked Damon turning around and seeing her smiling. "Did you appear out of thin ?"

"Silly boy" answered Missouri laughing.

"Answer my question" demanded Damon.

"You got a bad attitude young man."

"So I been told." Said Damon. "When is this chick appearing?"

"Anytime now Damon. We can only wait and hope all goes smoothly.

"Whatever sweetheart."

Damon and Missouri sat side by side quietly at Matts house front steps for nearly half an hour. Damon felt very awkward since it was so silent.

"Guys" came Bonnie out the front door and silently closed the door.

"Who is it?" Jumped up Damon only to be pushed back to sitting by Missouri.

"Show some respect son!" she ordered. "Well Bonnie?"

"I can show you" Bonnie answered and held out her hands. Missouri quickly latched on but Damon was hesitant. "Damon?"

"I ahhh,ehh, you know I am not a big fan of voodoo."

"I had it with you" said Bonnie angrily and grabbed Damons hand and showed them who the ghost was.

Next chapter up soon


	10. Damons Rosetta

Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy the first part of the finale at last:) Thanks so much for the awesome reviews, encouragement to continue and making me some of your favorite author and story! This is it…..find out who SHE is….

Chapter 10-Damons Rosetta.

"What?" raged Damon his eyes flashing violently as he let go of Bonnies and Missouris hands.

"Boy you are dumb as you look" Missouri informed Damon getting a nasty stare….. "I did not say it was gonna be pretty son."

"Who is she Damon?" said Bonnie poking Damon in his chest!

"Hey back of witch" warned Damon as he fought back a growl, something he had not lost control of in months unlike his baby brother.

"Well child?" asked Missouri as they started to walk down the street…..

"Ahhh. Hmmm. Let me see" said Damon. "She was my ex."

"Your wife?" spat out Bonnie.

"Don't be ridiculous" spat back Damon. "I only dated her like twice."

"He has a handful of exes" stated Missouri…..taunting him.

"Shocked you! You remember her Damon?" asked Bonnie. "Unlike my name.

"Bennett witch, witches and vampires don't mingle" sneered Damon crossly.

"Then what are we doing now?"

"I will dump your ass so fast, it will make your head spin" said Damon threateningly.

"Go" encouraged Bonnie pointing to his house which was now in view. "Just remember I am not the one with my brother who might die." While Bonnie did not want to hurt Damon the look on his face changed.

"She found me cheating on her. She always said I was to experienced for her and asked for me to turn it down a notch."

"Let me guess" interrupted Missouri, "that is why you broke her heart to fulfill your own needs boy since you are a greedy one?"

"Shut up Missouri. I am a sensitive guy." Replied Damon. "She found a very nice looking guy after me, even though she slapped me. The guy was a young virgin obviously, they went a few times and then poor ROSETTA, got hit by a train I think and poof" said Damon.

"She never was happy" said Bonnie. "You broke her heart, she was angry then had a tragic young death."

"It seems to me son she is seeking revenge" said Missouri nodding sourly. "One, she could not have you…..two, she could not have her new boy toy either so it seems she was happy though with a virgin so putting these together it seems to me she is pissed at you and will take your young virgin brother just like all was taken from her."

"All this for breaking her heart?" asked Damon his eyes wide as can be and got a nod from Missouri.

"Damon don't worry" piped in Bonnie. "We just need to find her body."

"Firstly, men don't worry witch and two I know exactly the location of her body. She was buried in the old Mystic founders cemetery right outside of town.

"Perfect dear" said Missouri patting Damon on the cheek. "Very good boy" and she started walking away.

"Where you going?" asked Damon.

"There."

"Now?"

"Yes now boy, so move your butt."

AT CEMETERY:

"I am not sure which grave is hers" said Damon.

"That's ok. She is back that way" pointed Bonnie.

"Vodoo, I hate" stated Damon getting Missouri and Bonnie to smile.

"Good Lord" said Missouri as she gasped putting a hand to her chest. "Why is this part of the cemetery closed?"

"It looks like construction" answered Bonnie as they went under a caution sign.

"The graves are digged up" said Damon worried.

"There was Rosetta Gentta" said pointing since the head stone was still there.

"Where are they now?" asked Damon.

"I have no clue" answered Missouri.

"They just can't throw the remains out" raged Damon cornering Missouri.

"Son you take one step closer and I will stomp on your foot and break your big toe" warned Missouri as Damon giving her the eye backed off.

"We will ask Mayor Lockwood tomorrow as it is 4am" laughed Bonnie.

"Deal" said Damon as he stalked off heading home.

SALVATORE HOUSE:

While an hour earlier the house was pitch black, Damon could now see faint light coming from upstairs and heard water running. Opening the front door he headed upstairs and peered into the bathroom since the door was open and the shower was on but saw no Stefan. Turning off the water he called out "Stef" just as his brother looking a lot better but naked came walking in running a hand through his hair. "Awwww, naked Stefie"taunted Damon but Stefan did not seem to mind and gave him a big big big hug. "You look better."

"I think it is over…..you know the hoover dam down there…..so I am going to rinse off" said Stefan.

"Damon" nodded but could not help with "you know not to let the water run Stefan if you are not in the shower."

A few minutes later Damon was cleaned up a bit and in his underwear lying on his bed yawing his eye fluttering and as he curled up…..his brother jumped on him. "Owww, your heavy" teased Damon and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"So what you find out while I was shitting everywhere?" asked Stefan.

"Tomorrow I will tell you."

"It is tomorrow" said Stefan smiling already dressed for the day.

"I see you're better" smiled Damon back since his brother had an attitude. "I will tell you quickly" yawned Damon. "Her name is Rosetta, she is a bitch and she will be toast tomorrow."

"I love you Damon" said Stefan snuggling close to his big brother.

"Me too" answered Damon even though he felt guilty as ever his brother was in this whole ordeal because of him.

Next up is the finale: It will be up soon as it is already written, typed and ready to go. Review please and thanks for reading!


	11. It will all be better soon Stefan

It will all be better soon Stefan is the finale, chapter 11:) I really hoped you enjoyed Something is up with Stefan. I really enjoyed writing the story for you guys and bringing what I had in my head for so long to paper and then posting it. I know you will all love the ending and want more but sorry folks…I am working on my next story to come out soon!

Damon called Elena over to babysit Stefan lol as his baby brother put it. He had to meet Bonnie and Missouri at Mystic Collecter which was where the dug up bodies were. It was a garbage dump which would make it all that harder for them to locate Rosettas body since Mayor Lockwood told Bonnie they were discarded there since they were so old remains and no familys were around to claim the bodies.

"No smooching you two" laughed Damon as Elena and Stefan were on the couch watching TV. He knew they would be making out the second he left…..Elena shooed him away also giggling, and laid a big wet one on his brother. "She is wonderful thought Damon as she was quick to come over without even a question." Damon also talked to Bonnie who agreed to not tell Stefan the truth about Rosetta.

AT MYSTIC COLLECTER:

"OMG" said Damon out loud as he met up with Bonnie and Missouri. The bodies were in an endless amount at the end of the dump. They would never find Rosettas body!

"It will end well Damon" ensured Bonnie. "Have a little bit of faith."

"Use your witchy mojo right now to find her" instructed Damon.

"Be respectful boy" warned Missouri pointing her finger at him.

"You ain't my mother" sneered Damon.

"Don't push my buttons son" warned Missouri. "Or I will tan that white ass of yours"

"Leave my butt out of this" said Damon defensively as he put his hands on his bum.

"Guys!" called Bonnie. "This is her. I can feel it."

"Me too Bonnie" replied Missouri smiling, standing in front of the remain.

"You know what?" asked Damon and getting blank looks from both of them he quickly with his vampire speed lit 5 matches and threw them in 5 locations and then poured gasoline on the 5 different spots. "I don't trust witches" Damon said with a sneer. "You did your jobs now scram."

"Damon!" said Bonnie very upset.

"You fool!" raged Missouri.

"Damon," Bonnie continued. "You just destroyed at least 500 bodies that belonged to the original founders."

"I don't care" Damon replied. "If the town did not dig up half the cemetery for a new garden, we would have definitely known it is Rosetta and done" Damon said snapping his finger as he watched the remains burn and smoke filled his nostrils.

"You big JERK" called Bonnie walking away heading to her house.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW" said Damon suddenly in pain as his hands flew to his bottom and saw Missouri laughing loudly since she brought an old shovel that was not far away to hit him in his behind. "I hate witches" he screamed heading home too.

AT SALVATORE HOUSE:

"Cough, cough, cough" Stefan was struggling to breath and gasped for breath.

"Stefan! Stefan!" screamed Elena. "That's it, I am calling 911."

"Nooo, noo" gasped Stefan as he felt immense pain in his gums. "Owwww" he cried out loud as he felt a piercing sensation in his heart and he fell of the couch and hit his head on the floor.

40 MINUTES LATER:

"Stefie, wakey wakey" Stefan heard as his eyes slowly opened and she saw Damon and Elena hovering over him. "That a boy" smiled Damon.

"What happened?" asked Stefan as his hands went to his mouth since his gums ached.

"You were transitioning" nodded Damon.

"It was scary, very scary" informed Elena.

"I am a vampire again?" asked Stefan sitting up.

"Easy there buddy" warned Damon. "You will complete the transition once you drink, you know the deal…."

"Why am I? Why am I not a full vampire as I was?" Stefan asked.

"No clue" Damon answered. "Now here and cheers" said Damon handing his brother a blood bag.

Hesitantly Stefan took it and took a sip and before he knew it, he drank it all! "I want more" Stefan said reaching out for another blood bag.

The end!

Yay Thanks guys! Look me up shortly for my newest mulit-chapter story Valentines Hell house a Mortal Instruments fanfic centering around Clary and Jace as if they grew up with Valentine. Will Clary, Jace, their mom and Valentine be a happy family? Or as the title foretells will it be a complete nightmare?


End file.
